The Strange Haired Human
by Flamesofanangelwings
Summary: Monsters have been freed from the underground and are still getting use to humans way of living. After being left by may events because his friends and family forgot about him, Sans meets a strange human who's LV changes depending on sections and feelings.
1. Ch 1

Judai Yuki had always been use to being teleported away into other universes and dimensions at this point he was use to it. But this time he ended up falling down through a hole by being teleported dead smack in the middle of the center of the hole causing him to fall. Thankfully their had been yellow flowers to soften the mighty crash, luckily Jaden hadn't hit the small human child that was already their. Well he assumed it was a child at first but something he could tell by their aura they gave off told him they were older then they appeared to be. But that was not all he could sense from the small human, he had sensed another inside them and that someone didn't much like him probably they hated humanity.

He and the other stared at each other, the other looked at him curiously probably wondering who he was and how he got in their universe. Judai on the other hand give them a grin and waited for the questions they obviously had. He was use to this by now seeming to understand that this human was obviously was curious by nature and he, himself felt something else off about her and this world altogether. It felt like this world had been reset so many times before, like it was some type of game instead of its own world which it clearly was. Judai knew that many worlds had resets some said resets caused many worlds to have millions of different parallel universes connected the to first. And he had the strongest the feeling this was the a parallel universe of the original because he was there and wasn't supposed to be there.

"Who are you?" They had finally asked after a few minutes of silence. By the sound of their voice alone they were definitely a girl, and he was slightly grateful for since he wouldn't be assuming her gender anymore in his head. But she could be one of those who chose to be nither gender or a boy, so he had to be careful to not upset her even though he didn't care much about genders any way. But he knew he'll always be male because his title of Supreme King.

"I'm Judai Yuki, and you?" Judai asked the smaller, getting off the ground. Stand up you could tell he was the bigger of the two since she was only up to his waist in height.

"Frisk, and how did you get in my universe? This usually doesn't happen without an AU Sans," she asked curiously looking up at him with childish wonder and curiosity.

"I don't really know myself, I'm use to being whisked away from my own world at this point," he told her well grinning still glancing at Yubel for a second who was face-palming at his choice of words. Pharaoh wiggled in his big on his back, he was gratful that he fall on his face now instead of his back thankful not hurting the small fat tabby cat.

"Kitty!" Frisk chirped suddenly getting all exicted for the feline poking its head out of Judai's bag. Judai let out a chuckle at her excitement and let Pharaoh out of the bag so he could stretch his legs for a bit. Sometimes Judai did wonder how Pharaoh could even get in his bag without his notice. After the first three times the tabby cat had done this he decided to put airholes into his bag, so that Pharaoh could breath when inside the bag. The bag itself was made by the Duel Kings and his power alone so it could hold more in it but easy to carry, but it could only a fifty things inside of it and those fifty this were the half the size of Pharaoh.

All he really carried around was clothing, body care products to keep himself clean, his duel disk, his other deck that wasn't attached to his belt, food and water for him and Pharaoh. Unlike his other companies he and Pharaoh need food and water to survive, they were both immortal but they could still die by thrist and hunger. Pharaoh had lived longer then him but that wasn't all to surprising since Pharaohs previous owner was immortal before he dead in a duel against Judai. But the professor never really left Judai or Pharaoh since he was now a spirit that helps Judai out when needed and to be company to Judai. By all means he helped Judai with getting use to being immortal and to help him with information he lacked since Judai didn't pay attention much in any of his classes before.

Then their was Judai's other company who was very protective of Judai and was his duel monster partner. It was Judai's fault in the first place because of what his parents made him do caused her so much pain. When it came down to it Judai had to fight against her many times in the past because of him and him alone. He had also gained a dark power and immortal because of all of it, he had even hurt his friends and best friend for what he had done. They had all forgiven him for his mistakes but they still had mental scars because of what happened, and his best friend had it the worst and he was immortal now just like Judai was though his was more of a forced immortality then Judai's was and Judai would always regret that.

Judai shook his head to clear those thoughts out of his as he put Pharaoh on the ground before looking at Frisk again, "Why don't we head out? Let's get out of this place so we can eat!" He said cheerfully at her.

**_Frisk, I don't think-_ **Frisk's ghostly self begin but couldn't finish as Frisk run towards Judai and grabbing a hold of Judai's hand and tried pulling him to show him the way. Judai let out chuckle as he let Frisk lead him the way out of the area of flowers. This the Journey had begun.


	2. Ch 2

_**I reread the first chapter and noticed a lot of grammer Errors, so to make up for it I will try my best for this chapter to not make the same mistakes as before. Now on to the chapter!**_

Frisk had let go of Judai's hand at some point before going to see Flowey, with him closely behind her. This was new to Frisk, after so many resets she has never experiened this. Something was clearly off about Judai, but she couldn't put a finger on what it actually was, he was new to her and it made her really curious. Though for some strange reason that she and Chara felt completely uneasyed by his presence alone. This usually never happened unless an alternate version of them or of Sans and Papyrus, so this wasn't normal for them. Frisk wondered how this would change things out of all of the other times that she had been forced to reset, would this change anything? Or would this be just a one time thing? She hoped that it was the first option over the second option but it most likely will be the second one over all. As she lead the way to Flowey's spot she noticed Judai's LV bar for a few seconds, it was at 1 but then it randomly jumped to ? which wasn't normal and then it was back down again. It was confusing to say the least and she thought that she was just seeing things.

They walked in complete silence for awhile before they entered the area where Flowey would be, as they entered the room Flowey popped up from the ground with his usual smile but his face turned into a confused one at the sight of Judai coming up to stand next to Frisk. He shook his head and smiled again at them both before he decided to speak.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER! Hmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me would have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Frisk's and Jaden's soul's came out of their chest, Frisk's soul was its normal Red while Jaden's was yellow's the soul of justice... but... something wasn't right about Jaden's soul due to a darkness surrounding it as well as a few scars running all over it. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culminaton of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I will share some with you!" Flowey winks at them. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The little white pellets want towards both Frisk and Judai's souls, Frisk didn't move her soul and got hit lowing her HP to one hit point, Judai's soul dodged the pellets when they got to close to him. Flowey was surprised at that they both choose different options when they pellets come at them. But Flowey accpected Frisk's choice since he knew her more then the other who wasn't supposed to be there. Flowey's face shifted into a menacing evil look staring directly at Frisk.

"YOU IDIOT! In this world it's killed or be killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?" The flower pellets surounded both Frisk's and Judai's soul. "DIE." As the flower pellets moved close to their soul's it samed like Judai wasn't having any of it as he spoke.

"Really, now? Your just going to kill us without a reason to? Were I come from people had their motivations for going after me to try to either kill me or to hurt me, you don't have a reason to even do it, your just doing it because you think it's something you need to do. At least try to have a reason for killing someone then just doing it cause you can," Judai glared at Flowey darkly," I have every reason to kill you instead. You attacked us after pretending to be nice, anyone could tell you were just faking it just by the looking into your eyes."

"Sh-Shut up!" Flowey sent all of his flower pellets straight towards Judai in a flash Judai dodged Flowey's pellets as they come directly at him. Before Flowey could haul anymore at Judai a fireball shot out at him sending the flower monster out of the area. Frisk let out a sigh of relief before Toriel entered the area, which for Frisk was grateful for since she didn't have to reset if Judai had dead by angering Flowey.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youths," Judai gave Toriel a look when she had called them innocent youths, "Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am TORIEL caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the very first humans to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." After she said that their souls want back into their bodies before Toriel continued to speak. "This way." And with that Toriel turned around and walked out of the door, Judai an Frisk didn't follow her.

"Did she just assume I was an innocent person?" Judai questioned out loud and Frisk turned towards him with a soft smile.

"She does this to mostly everyone in the underground besides the king of the underground," Frisk told him before she want to follow after Toriel, with Judai not to far behind her.


End file.
